


Storm

by elceri



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elceri/pseuds/elceri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Frodo during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> First published in April 2003 under a different pseudonym that I can no longer use. The work is mine, and if there are questions, please contact me.

"I used to love thunderstorms," Frodo said mournfully. He cringed when another flash of lightning ripped through the darkness and winced at the sharp clap of thunder that followed, making the shutters of Bag End tremble. The pouring rain sounded sometimes like clanging swords, sometimes like cracking whips. Frodo shuddered.

"I know, Mr. Frodo," Sam replied, sighing. Memories of stormy afternoons beneath the thick branches of the old pine made Sam hold Frodo that much tighter beneath the covers. He gently, soothingly kissed the fingers of the hand that was clutching his, one by one -- all four of them.


End file.
